Miss Kaoru's Birthday
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: June 6th, today Kaoru must teach lessons in swordsmanship. But Tai is worried about how Kaoru will be spending her birthday. Kenshin's got this.


Happy Birthday Miss Kaoru

"Uncle Kenny!" Ayame and Suzume called. Dr. Gensai stopped by the dojo with his beloved granddaughters for a visit. Kenshin sat in the backyard, tending to the laundry. He looked up in surprise and smiled at his eager admirers. Kenshin enjoyed Ayame and Suzume's company almost as much as they enjoyed his. Those girls loved to spend their afternoons watching him complete the chores and play with him.

"Why hello Ayame and Suzume." Kenshin said. The girls ran right into his legs and rammed their little faces into his pant legs. "It's good to see you that it is."

"Will you play with us Uncle Ken?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, pway with us." Suzume seconded.

"I will after the laundry." Kenshin promised. "Hello Dr. Gensai." Kenshin said, turning his attention to Dr. Gensai.

"Hello Kenshin. Now girls, you leave Kenshin alone, he's got work to do you know."

"It's alright that it is." Kenshin said. He lead the girls into the backyard and they sat with him as he finished up the laundry. Just then, Kaoru came out of the dojo and into the yard. She noticed her usual guests had come again today.

"Hello Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzume," Karou greeted. "It's nice to see you."

"On your way out Karou?" Dr. Gensai asked.

"Yes. I'm teaching lessons again today." Kaoru looked to Kenshin. "Kenshin, I'm leaving now."

"Good luck Miss Kaoru." He smiled warmly at her. Kenshin's smile sent butterflies racing throughout Kaoru's heart; Kenshin was the one man she knew she could count on and he always made her smile. How she longed to tell him of her true feelings and that they would one day run away together.

She shook those thoughts from her head as she realized that she was still standing there like an idiot and left the dojo to teach her lessons. Kenshin finished the laundry and was free to play with Suzume and Ayame. The girls picked up a ball and started running with it through the yard. Kenshin pretended to chase both of them through the yard while Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Dr. Gensai sat on the porch and talked.

"My my," Dr. Gensai said, "My girls certainly do love spending time with Kenshin."

"I feel bad for Kenshin. He always has to babysit those two." Sanosuke said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah but you have to admit, Kenshin doesn't seem to mind. And they really seem to like him." Yahiko added.

"Hey Kenshin," Sanosuke called. Kenshin looked over to Sanosuke and the others. He picked up each of the girls and walked over to Sano and the others. "What's for lunch?" Kenshin smiled and smirked at Sanosuke; he was always hungry.

"I suppose I could whip up something that I can." Kenshin set down the girls and sat on the porch step beside Sanosuke.

"Why don't we go to the Akabeko?" Yahiko suggested.

"We could meet Miss Kaoru there after her lesson." Kenshin suggested as well.

"Sounds good to me, let's get going." Sanosuke said. Ayame and Suzume cheered in pleasure and grabbed Kenshin's hands. The six of them headed through the dojo and to the front gate. Once they got there, Tai surprised them. In her hands, she held a wrapped package with a red ribbon tied around it. "It's Miss Tai. We were just coming to see you."

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced like this but I was hoping to find Miss Kaoru. Is she here? I want to give her something."

"Sorry Miss Tai, but Kaoru left to give lessons today that she did." Kenshin explained.

"Aww that's too bad. I wanted to give her the present I got for her. I guess it will just have to wait." Tai said disappointed. She walked up to Kenshin and handed him the gift for Kaoru. "Will you give this to her from me and Tsubame?" She asked.

"Whatever for?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"Oh my! Didn't she tell you?" Tai asked. When Kenshin and the others didn't answer her, she continued. "Today is Miss Kaoru's birthday of course! It's a very special day for a young lady."

"Today is the missy's birthday?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes Sanosuke. And you aren't throwing a party for her? That's a shame. Well, I have to return to the Akabeko. You wish Miss Kaoru a Happy Birthday for me." She waved goodbye and ran back through the gate. The four of them sat there on the porch in stunned silence; if today meant so much to Kaoru, why wouldn't she say anything?

"So, today is Kaoru's birthday is it?" Yahiko asked.

"What do we do about it Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.

"I don't know. I'm actually surprised that Miss Kaoru didn't tell any of us that I am. In any case, we should throw her a party to celebrate that we should." Kenshin suggested. Kenshin asked Sanosuke to run to the Akabeko and ask Tai for some food for Kaoru's party, along with a bottle of sake to mark the occasion. Kenshin took Dr. Gensai, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume to the market to find decorations and a birthday present.

Yahiko had a little pocket change and decided to spend it on Kaoru's birthday present. When Dr. Gensai could be torn away from the medicinal stands and food carts, he couldn't think of anything to get Kaoru; he was too preoccupied. Suzume and Ayame helped Kenshin pick out the kimono that Kaoru said she wanted and then Kenshin bought them a pinwheel as a reward. They cried out in happiness and played with their pinwheels.

"Hey Kenshin!" Sanosuke called. Sanosuke had gotten the food from Tai, with a little change leftover, and met back up with the group. "I got it." He held out the bottle of sake to Kenshin. "Miss Tai says it's the best celebratory sake."

"That's great Sano." Kenshin smiled warmly. "Dr. Gensai, will you help Sanosuke carry the food?"

"I sure will Kenshin." He agreed.

"Oh no!" Yahiko suddenly shouted.

"What is it Yahiko?" Kenshin asked concerned.

"It's Kaoru!" Everyone turned to find Kaoru strolling through town; she was still in her training outfit and she was stopping by the market to shop before returning home. They all ducked into the nearest alley and peered out. They watched her walk around and check several stands; they knew they would never get passed her and the surprise would be ruined. "What do we do? What is she even doing here?"

"Someone needs to go out there and distract her so we can sneak back to the dojo." Sanosuke said. Dr. Gensai, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all peered at Kenshin and shoved him into the street. Kenshin was caught off guard and his face hit the ground as he fell into the street. He got up and stared at the three of them.

"Why me?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Kenshin? What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked him, coming over. Kenshin quickly ran to her side and turned her away from the occupied alley.

"I was doing a little shopping that I was. I was trying to pick something delicious for dinner tonight." Kenshin lied. He realized he spoke too quickly; Sanosuke had already gotten food and he had no idea what it was. How was he going to pick out food for a meal that is already taken care of? "I will have to be picky." He thought to himself. He led Kaoru into the market while Sanosuke, Yahiko, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume escaped to the dojo.

Kaoru made several suggestions by each food cart but Kenshin always found an excuse to not buy anything. "Kenshin is never this picky when it comes to food." Kaoru thought to herself. "What's going on? Is he sick? And come to think of it, why is he being so nice today?"

Kenshin gently wrapped his hand around Kaoru's elbow and said, "It's time to go home now Miss Kaoru." Now Kaoru was even more suspicious; Kenshin was hiding something, she just knew it. But she let Kenshin take her home but he made her wait at the gate while he ran inside. She was growing more and more confused.

"Kenshin, what's going on?" Kaoru demanded to know as he came back through the dojo. Without a word, he took her inside. When she gasped at the decorations, he said,

"Happy Birthday Miss Kaoru."

"Happy Birthday Kaoru!" Everyone else joined in. Tai and Tsubame came over from the Akabeko and Megumi was there as well. Kaoru thanked everyone and took her place at the table. Tai laid out the food on the table. "Thank you for the meal." They chanted together. Sanosuke and Yahiko were the first to dig in, until they were scolded by Tai. She insisted that Kaoru take the first plate since it was her birthday.

Everyone enjoyed the wonderful meal, delighted in each other's company. After the lovely meal, the boys took away the table and Sanosuke brought out the sake. "Be careful with that Sano," Kenshin cautioned. "Remember what happened last time?" He didn't want Kaoru to be an angry drunk on her own birthday. He took a sake cup and poured some sake for Kaoru.

Kaoru was so overjoyed that Kenshin was treating her so well, it was almost like they were a couple. Megumi took her sake cup and asked if Sanosuke would pour her a glass. Sanosuke agreed. After Kaoru finished hers, she poured a glass of sake for Kenshin, using the same cup. She turned to Megumi, expecting her to say something cruel but Megumi sipped her sake and poured for Sanosuke. Kaoru silently thanked her for her kindness.

"This is my present to Kaoru," Megumi thought to herself. "I won't pester her about her feelings toward Sir Ken. Instead, I will let her enjoy this moment with him. I can't think of a more appropriate present."

Dr. Gensai and the girls gave Kaoru her gift and then Dr. Gensai drank himself into a peaceful sleep. Ayame and Suzume fell asleep as soon as the sky went dark. Sanosuke and Yahiko gave her the gift that Yahiko purchased. Sano didn't want to take credit for just the food. To play a nasty trick on him, Sanosuke slipped Yahiko some sake to watch him pass out like last time. When Yahiko hit the floor, Sanosuke burst into laughter. Kaoru slapped him upside the head for being so cruel.

"Why don't the four of us take a little walk?" Kenshin suggested. "We could watch the fireflies Miss Kaoru, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Sure Kenshin."

"Well Tsubame and I are going to head home now. We have to be up extra early to clean up before customers start arriving tomorrow." She hugged Kaoru tightly and wished her a happy birthday. Tsubame looked at Yahiko concerned; she poked his cheek and waited for him to get up but it was no use. She tenderly kissed his cheek and then rushed off to follow Tai. Yahiko's cheeks flushed in his drunken stupor.

Sanosuke, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru walked to the field where they first saw the fireflies glow. The four of them stood and marveled at the lovely light show. While they watched the dance of the fireflies, Kenshin reached for Kaoru's hand and held it tenderly in his. Kaoru blushed with embarrassment but sighed blissfully.

"I want to thank you all. This was the most wonderful birthday I could've asked for."

"I'm glad Miss Kaoru." Kenshin smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Happy Birthday Missy." Sanosuke said, patting her back. "Come on Megumi, I'll walk you home."

"Thank you Sanosuke." She turned to Kaoru. "Happy Birthday." Sanosuke and Megumi walked back to Megumi's clinic and Kenshin and Kaoru lingered with the fireflies. It was the best moment of Kaoru's life.


End file.
